Désespoir
by BeautifullFight
Summary: OS Thèmes difficiles, En pleine guerre Voldemort a une nouvelle arme qui menace l'équilibre des forces. Première fic
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Désespoir

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon il y aurait plus de yaoi dans les livres.

Tous étaient réunis au QG de l'Ordre du phénix. Dumbledore semblait furieux. Il émanait de sa personne une rage sourde. Tous semblaient agités car enfin le directeur de Poudlard allait aborder le sujet que chacun avaient au bout des lèvres : le tueur numéro un de Voldemort, son assassin personnel.

«Bien, je crois que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici?» Les membres de l'ordre acquiescèrent en silence. «Ce jeune homme, car c'est apparemment un homme, est très dangereux. C'est un tueur froid et calculateur. Il ne manifeste aucune pitié et semble avoir un but précis qui nous est inconnu. Il ne va que très rarement sur les champs de bataille et à ce jour personne n'a réussit à l'approcher. C'est tout ce que nous savons sur lui»

«Mais…cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il est apparu…nous l'avons vu à de nombreuses reprises…» Hermione avait timidement pris la parole.

«Voldemort semble l'apprécier et lui confie souvent des missions individuelles dont malheureusement aucune victime n'est parvenue à s'enfuir.»

«Lorsqu'il est sur le terrain, ou au manoir de Voldemort, il est entouré de gardes et de toute façon son visage est toujours masqué. » Snape venait à son tour de s'exprimer.

«C'est vraiment tous ce que nous savons sur ce…» Harry semblait pensif, cherchant le mot juste.

«Cinglé, oui» Dumbledore acquiesça.

«Alors Voldemort à un nouveau tueur sans pitié à ses côtés, ce n'est pas un problème, je vais m'en charger.»

Tous regardaient Harry comme s'il venait d'annoncer sa mort prochaine.

«Mais…Harry, il est vraiment très puissant, et dangereux. Il te tuera»

«Mais non, Hermione, tout va bien aller. Je pars demain matin, au pire je serai revenu dans deux ou trois jours, le temps de le trouver»

Harry se leva, satisfait de la réunion.

«Harry, ne fait pas ça, c'est du suicide»

«Miss Granger a raison»

«Harry, tu restes ici, c'est un ordre. Tu es trop important, tu es notre seule arme contre Voldemort»

«Je serai toujours cela à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas Albus, une arme» Sur ces mots Harry transplana, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Voldemort regarda sa nouvelle recrue. Vraiment magnifique, toute cette puissance, cette froideur, il en avait des frissons.

«Tu es certain que c'est un traître. Je ne voudrais pas perdre une si bonne unité.»

«Oui, maître»

«Alors il est à toi»

«Ce sera le centième»

Voldemort eu un rire amer.

«Alors l'autre sera à toi aussi.»

«Sa mort sera une libération, autant pour vous que pour moi»

«J'espère qu'elle sera douloureuse»

«Compter sur moi»

«Maintenant pars. Il sera là à 22 heure ce soir»

«Oui, mon Seigneur»

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus buvait nerveusement son verre de whisky pur feu. Voldemort l'avait fait venir dans cette auberge miteuse de l'allée des embrumes pour rencontrer la nouvelle recrue. La main de l'homme tremblait pendant qu'il portait la boisson à ses lèvres. Un vent froid et odorant s'engouffra dans la taverne lorsqu'un homme passa la porte. Il était plutôt grand, semblait mince et son visage était dissimulé par le capuchon de sa cape.

Le regard de l'homme masqué caressa l'assemblée. Quelques personnes ivres, deux serveuses, le barman et au comptoir celui qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha du maître des potions.

«Severus Snape»

«Oui»

Severus se retourna. Il avait vu le mangemort depuis un moment et tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Il avait terriblement peur.

«Suivez moi»

L'homme au visage dissimulé traversa la salle crasseuse avec grâce. Il se dirigea vers le deuxième étage et après avoir monté l'escalier il pénétra dans une chambre privée. Lorsque Snape entra il vit l'autre de dos. Il regardait l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

«Vous savez qui je suis.»

«Vous êtes l'un des assassins de Voldemort»

«Pas tout a fait exact, mais presque»

Lentement il se retourna et enleva son capuchon. La surprise glaça le professeur de potion.

«Je suis aussi Harry Potter»

«Mais…mais…c'est impossible»

«Non, puisque je suis ici»

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry Potter, LE Harry Potter, au service de Voldemort. C'était impensable, c'était absurde. Mais la vérité était là. Pendant que Severus essayait de se résonner, Harry en profita pour insonoriser la pièce.

«Je sais qui je suis, mais vous, qui êtes vous?»

«Moi, je suis Severus Snape…professeur de potion et mangemort fidèle…»

«Faux. Vous êtes Severus Snape, espion pour Albus Dumbledore. Vous êtes aussi ma centième victime»

«Je ne suis pas encore mort»

«C'est tout comme»

Severus déglutit devant l'assurance du garçon. Il ne trouva qu'une question.

«Comment?»

Harry eu un rire sec.

«Comment? Pourquoi? Chacune de mes… proies me pose cette question lorsqu'elle découvre mon identité. Habituellement je ne dis rien, mais pour vous je vais faire une exception.»

Harry fit une pause, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir douloureux.

« À l'âge de un an l'on m'a confié une mission. J'avais le devoir de sauver la planète du grand méchant Voldemort. Alors que des aurors n'arrivaient même pas à l'effleurer à l'époque, moi, en une minute j'ai mis fin à son règne. Qu'elle ironie. J'étais le garçon-qui-a-survécu, merveilleux, n'est-ce pas?»

Severus avait du mal à déglutir.

«J'ai eu une vie pourrie par des moldus qui ne pensaient qu'à faire de moi leur esclave, leur jouet. Personne n'a réagi! Personne! Quand en deuxième année on a cru que j'étais l'héritier de serpentard ils se sont TOUS détournés de moi. Lorsque Voldemort est revenu en quatrième année j'ai passé pour un fou aux yeux du monde. C'est là que ma rage est née. Dumbledore m'a toujours vu comme une arme, il refuse de m'entraîner et laisse la salle besogne aux autres. Après la mort de mon parrain j'étais dévasté. Encore une fois on m'a renvoyé chez ces sales moldus. J'étais seul face à ma douleur, encore. Mais il lest venu. Voldemort m'a sorti de cet enfer, il m'a aidé. Il m'a entraîné et maintenant grâce au Seigneur des ténèbres je suis plus puissant que jamais. »

«Vous êtes complètement fou!»

«Oui, sûrement, mais le monde a créé un héro à son image. Ils voulaient voir un sauveur en un adolescent, qu'ils en paient le prix. Je vous ai presque hurlé que c'était moi le tueur de Voldemort. À chaque bataille auxquelles le tueur a assisté, Harry était étrangement absent. Et vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais le sourire si j'allais affronter un dangereux tueur. Non mais! Ahahahaha! Comme si j'allais me suicider!»

«Et qu'est ce que Voldemort t'a promis en échange»

Harry eu un grand sourire, futé le maître des cachots.

«J'aime tellement vous entendre discuter de mon cas. Un tueur froid, calculateur, sans pitié… À ce cher Dumbledore. » Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans le regard vert du plus jeune. «C'est lui ma récompense. Si je débarrasse Voldemort de cent gêneurs, de cent personnes qui lui mettent des bâtons dans les roues, j'aurai Dumbledore. Et grâce à toi et à ta trahison, Dumbledore sera à moi.»

Severus recula, horrifié.

«Il m'a toujours traité comme une arme, jamais comme un être humain. J'avais besoin d'une famille, j'avais besoin de…» Harry qui criait, fondit en larmes.

«Je voulais juste un peu d'amour»

Severus ressentit un éclair de pitié pour le garçon.

«Mais il est trop tard maintenant. Je vais vous faire regretter ces sept années de torture que vous m'avez fait subir, Severus. La nuit promet d'être longue»

Un rire sadique s'éleva de sa gorge alors que les larmes continuaient d'inonder ses joues.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry rentra le lendemain à Square Grimaud. Il était encore couvert du sang de Severus mais ne s'en souciait guère. Lorsqu'il passa la porte une tempête de cheveux châtains essaya de se jeter sur lui mais il la repoussa avec une moue de dégoût sur les traits.

«Harry, ça ne vas pas? Je… je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie»

«Hey, tu l'as eu mec!»

«Ça dépends de qui tu parles, Ron»

«Ben, du tueur de Voldemort»

«Non»

«Mais, alors à qui est tout ce sang?»

Harry eu un sourire.

«Est-ce que Dumbledore est là, je dois lui parler»

«Oui, il est à la cuisine mais…»

«C'est parfait, vraiment parfait.»

Une lueur de folie s'alluma dans le regard de Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce.


	2. Chapter 2

Une aura sombre semblait prendre forme autour du Gryffondor alors qu'il traversait le couloir principal du 12 Square Grimmaud

Disclamer : L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement)

À la base c'était censé être un OS, mais je crois qu'une suite s'impose, alors la voilà. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, c'est assez violent donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Bonne lecture.

Une aura sombre semblait prendre forme autour du Gryffondor alors qu'il traversait le couloir principal du 12 Square Grimmaud d'un pas rageur. Un sourie malsain dansait sur ses lèvres et une flamme d'amusement ne quittait pas ses yeux. Remus, qui se trouvait au salon, sentit la pression que créait la magie du jeune homme en s'échappant de son corps. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Il referma le livre qu'il feuilletait et entra dans le couloir. Harry se tenait devant la porte fermée de la cuisine. Un souffle qui semblait provenir de nulle part agitait son long manteau et ses cheveux. Une odeur entêtante de sang et de mort émanait de lui. Son visage était entaché par des croûtes brûnatres. Remus fronça les sourcils.

«Harry, est-ce que tout va bien?»

Le jeune homme tourna lentement la tête et le loup garou pu voir le sourire dément qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

«Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Remus, tout va parfaitement bien»

«À qui est tout ce sang, Harry?»

Sachant que dans moins de cinq minutes son identité secrète ne le serait plus, il n'eut aucune honte à répondre

«Severus»

La stupéfaction marqua les traits de Remus, ses yeux s'élargirent et il articula difficilement

«Severus!»

«Oui, il a trahi le Maître, il méritait la mort»

Le lycanthrope semblait abasourdi.

«Bien, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi mais j'ai quelqu'un à torturer…»

Dans la cuisine, le silence était lourd. La salle n'étant pas insonorisée, tous avaient entendu la discussion entre Remus et Harry.

«Vous…vous croyez qu'il est sérieux» Demanda prudemment Tonks.

«Je ne sais pas, mais sortez vos baguettes, il est peut-être manipulé par Voldemort»

Un pli soucieux barrait le front de Dumbledore. Mais il ne pu réfléchir plus longuement car la porte s'ouvrait.

Remus tentait de sortir de son hébétude mais comprendre ce que Harry venait de dire signifiait trop pour lui. Il s'appuya contre le mur, la tête lui tournait. Pas lui, pas Harry. Son souffle se fit plus court. Il avait l'impression que son corps devenait lourd. Pas…Harry!

Le jeune homme, qui avait entrouvert la porte, regarda le loup garou qui semblait suffoquer.

«Il est souvent plus difficile de faire face à la vérité que de vivre dans le mensonge»

Le regard de Harry s'adoucit durant un instant, une lueur de mélancolie brillant dans son regard. Il eut un sourire triste pour Remus et entra dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient cinq dans la pièce, Tonks, Maugrey, Molly et Arthur Weasley et Dumbledore.

«Bonjour tout le monde!» L'expression sur le visage de Harry faisait douter de sa santé mentale. Le sourire triste avait été remplacé par une grimace démente, ses yeux semblaient rire et pleurer, sa peau recouverte de sang lui donnait une allure de psychopathe…

D'un coup de baguette il verrouilla les portes et les fenêtres et insonorisa la pièce.

«Harry, à quoi est-ce que tu joues?» Dumbledore semblait de plus en plus inquiet, ses sourcils ne défronçaient pas.

«Mais je ne joue pas Albus »

Une lueur sauvage brillait au fond de ses yeux, ses membres tremblaient d'impatiente. Il voulait tant le voir supplier.

«Je ne joue plus depuis longtemps. Avada Kedavra»

Le sort atteignit Tonks en pleine poitrine, la femme n'avait rien vu venir. Molly poussa un cri de terreur et serra contre elle son mari.

«Harry arrête s'il te plaît…ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu es manipulé…»

Harry porta doucement son doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire.

«Je suis libre, entièrement, totalement libre maintenant. Le seul qui m'a manipulé est cet ordure d'Albus…»

Maugrey s'avança, sa baguette pointée sur le jeune homme crépitait de magie

«Comment oses-tu espèce d'insolent…» Ses mots se prirent dans sa gorge, le vieil auror fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Du sang jaillit de sa gorge, sa peau devint rapidement bleuâtre. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ceux-ci et il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge, sa bouche était ouverte dans un long cri muet, puis son corps cessa tout mouvement. Il était mort. Harry se mordit la lèvre, des larmes perlèrent rapidement aux coins de ses yeux. Il ferma ceux-ci mais ne pu retenir longtemps son fou rire.

« Hoooo wow!! j'avais encore jamais essayer ce sort…c'était wow!» Il repartit dans un éclat de rire dément. Le couple Weasley était terrorisé, leurs yeux semblaient vitreux devant toute cette horreur. Des larmes inondaient les joues de Molly. Monsieur Weasley était pâle. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait uniquement dégoûté.

Voyant le peu d'expression sur le visage du directeur de Poudlard les corps de Harry se mit à trembler, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Le jeune homme s'approcha de madame Weasley, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son visage soit à quelques centimètres du sien.

«Vous comprendrez, madame Weasley, que je n'avais guère le choix et…»

Harry sentit une baguette appuyer fermement sur sa gorge.

«Ne touche pas à ma femme sale traître ou tu…»

Une puissante onde repoussa violement le roux. Sa tête se fracassa contre le mur. Son corps glissa contre celui-ci, une large trace de sang suivit sa chute.

«Arthur!»

La femme se précipita au côté de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

«Comment as-tu pu devenir un tel monstre Harry?» Son visage était déformé par la tristesse et la douleur.

Harry perdit son sourire, lentement ses traits se détendirent.

«J'ai cru en l'homme, Molly et j'ai été déçu, c'est tout…»

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le vieux directeur.

«J'ai cru en vous, Dumbledore, j'ai vraiment pensé que j'étais plus qu'une arme pour vous…mais je me suis trompé…»

Harry fit rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts.

«Une arme, c'est ce que j'ai toujours été à vos yeux…soyez heureux c'est ce que je suis devenu. Mais je ne pouvais pas quitter la guerre ainsi, je suis quand même Harry Potter, alors j'ai conclu un marché avec Voldemort. Je tuais les cent personnes qui étaient le plus menaçantes pour lui et après… j'étais enfin libre. Mais avant je vais me venger…de vous.»

«Harry…ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…»

Un vague suffocante de magie s'échappa du corps de Harry. Durant un instant Dumbledore sembla plus vieux, épuisé, prêt à abandonner…puis il empoigna sa baguette. Une onde de magie se fracassa contre celle de Harry. Sa puissance était grande mais elle ne pouvait concurrencer avec celle du jeune homme. Un rire démesuré jaillit de la gorge du brun.

«Tu ne peux rien contre moi Albus, ta fin approche! » Puis il repartit dans un rire saccadé. Le flot de magie devenait de plus en plus intense, le vieil homme faisait tout en son pouvoir pour rester debout. Il se redressa doucement

«Harry, je n'avais pas le choix tu _devais _devenir plus fort que Voldemort, il fallait remporter cette guerre contre le mal. Avec toute cette puissance tu vaincras…»

Harry baissa la tête durant un instant

«Vous vous êtes servi de moi. Je n'était qu'un _enfant, _je n'ai pas _choisi _de faire cette guerre »

«Il a tué tes parent », l'interrompit Dumbledore

«Et vous vous avez tué mon innocence…» Son regard se fit plus dur.

Il y eut un silence. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le cadavre aux yeux révulsés de Maugrey, la mère de Ron dont le corps était toujours secoué par les sanglots. Son mari avait repris connaissance mais il semblait en piteux état. Puis une vague d'une puissance sans nom déferla dans la pièce, créant une pression inimaginable, détruisant les meubles et les fenêtres. Le bruit était insupportable. Le vieil homme sentit sa peau le brûler, ses os se briser. La douleur parcourait son corps en entier.

«Adieu…Dumbledore» Albus leva les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son ancien élève. Le corps de l'homme fut pulvérisé. Du sang et des organes tachèrent les murs. Molly laissa un cri aigue s'échapper de sa gorge.

La magie s'estompa rapidement, Harry jeta un dernier regard à l'homme en qui il avait cru puis transplana loin de là.

Il avait cru que la mort de l'homme lui apporterait du bonheur mais il s'était trompé, il ne ressentait aucune joie, simplement du vide.

Il avait cru que la mort de Dumbledore le libérait de son lourd fardeau, mais plus que jamais il sentait son cœur souffrir.

Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les pierres le calma. L'air avait une odeur de sel et d'eau. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et la mer flamboyait. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux, son regard ne brillait plus. Il se laissa tombé dans la mer profonde. L'eau était froide. Harry sentit son corps lui hurler de refaire surface mais il ne l'écouta pas, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans l'eau. Il sentit les algues caresser ses bras tel des doigts visqueux. Il sentit l'eau glacée brûler ses poumons. Au dernier moment il ouvrit les yeux, espérant voir un dernier rayon de soleil. Mais rien, il n'y avait que du noir.

C'est fini!! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé leur commentaire cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir et merci de m'avoir lu (j'espère que je n'ai traumatisé personne…)


End file.
